fiction_wrestling_multiversefandomcom-20200213-history
PewDiePie
'''Felix Arvid Ulf Kjellberg', better known online as PewDiePie, is a Swedish YouTuber, actor, comedian and gamer-commentator, best known for his YouTube video content, which mainly consists of Let's Play commentaries, vlogs, and comedic formatted shows. In the Fiction Wrestling Multiverse, PewDiePie is a professional wrestler currently signed to YouTube Viral Wrestling, Fiction Wrestling Entertainment on the Blitzkrieg brand, and Apex Caliber Wrestling on the RAMPAGE brand. PewDiePie started his wrestling career in 2010 around the time YouTube Wrestling began. PewDiePie has been YouTube’s franchise player and its public face for much of the 2010s. Like in real life, however, PewDiePie has many supporters and detractors when it came to him being the face of the promotion, becoming a rather polarizing figure due to his content as well. Throughout his career, PewDiePie has won 9 championships, with a record of 4 reigns as a Viral World Champion. He is also a two-time Internet Champion, a former Cyberspace Champion, and a two-time Worldwide Tag Team Champion. Further more, he is a King of YouTube (2013), a two-time Internet Rumble winner (2012, 2016), a two-time Triple Crown Champion, and a Grand Slam Champion. PewDiePie has the second-highest number of combined days as Viral World Champion, behind Justin Bieber. He has also headlined YVW’s flagship event Gone Viral on two different occasions (Gone Virals II and VI) over the course of his career, as well as many other (Internet) pay-per-view events. Background * Series: Real life (YouTube) * Species: Human * Age: 29 * Height: 5’10” * Weight: 205 lbs. * Companies: (Currently) YVW, FWE, APEX * Debut: 2010 * Status: Active * Billed from: Brighton, United Kingdom * Allies: Marzia Bisognin (fiancée), Markiplier, Jacksepticeye, Smosh, most YouTube personalities * Rivals: Jake Paul, James “AVGN” Rolfe, Wall Street Journal, T-Series * Twitter Handle: @pewdiepie Professional wrestling career YouTube Viral Wrestling Fiction Wrestling Entertainment FWE Championship Pursuit Apex Caliber Wrestling Championship pursuits (2013–present) PewDiePie started out in Awesome Championship Wrestling (ACW, later renamed to Apex Caliber Wrestling, or simply APEX) as a backstage interviewer and despite enjoying his work with fellow interviewers, he felt like he was left behind as his friends like Smosh and Tommy Pickles compete in the ring. On the July 19, 2013 episode of Ignition, PewDiePie confessed to Jesse Alvarez wanted in on the tourney, but was denied and he requested his “Bro Army” to give him the support he needed to join the tourney; soon enough, as announced on Twitter, Alvarez gave in and allowed him in the tourney. He has made a stipulation that if Felix were to lose in the quarterfinals or during the Battle Royale semifinals, he’d have no choice but to return to his initial job. Though, if he were to make it to Rebellion, but fail to win the tournament, he would be offered a contract to Adrenaline Impact Wrestling (AIW). PewDiePie accepted the deal. By the July 26, 2013 episode of Ignition, PewDiePie succeeded in defeating Adrian Blake off the distraction of the Second City Saints and entered the 15-man Royal Rumble main event at number fourteen and won after eliminating Vergil, proceeding into the tournament finals. At Rebellion, PewDiePie failed to win the Ultimate X Match, involving former ACW Intercontinental Champion James Griffin, former ACW United States Champion Dante and former ACW Television Champion Luke Smith, for the titles, all which were unified to become the ACW Phenomenal Championship (previously named the “ACW International Championship”), as Smith stole the belts from him with a low blow and a Blacksmith and was declared the winner after PewDiePie brought down the titles first. On August 2, 2013, PewDiePie was drafted to RAMPAGE as the seventh overall pick in the ACW Brand Extension. From there, he would continue his feud with Smith over the Phenomenal Championship. At Summer Wars, PewDiePie failed to capture the newly rebranded ACW Evolve Championship from Smith. Personality PewDiePie has a somewhat common personality for YouTube. However, how well he executes his personality is what makes him so popular. PewDiePie can act obnoxious, sarcastic and silly during his videos. In his gaming videos (most preferably the older ones) he would act scared, confused or angry while playing which offers viewers to enjoy something else other than gameplay being shown on screen. Before late 2017, due to YouTube’s Community Guidelines based on the amount of swearing that can be executed for a video to be demonetized, PewDiePie would often swear in his videos, usually in an aggressive manner, but now he only swears occasionally but in a non-aggressive manner. PewDiePie has a tendency to swear aggressively and instinctively in Swedish (which took a hiatus in 2016 before returning the next year in January) whenever he gets scared or really angry while playing a video game. In early 2016, PewDiePie began to develop (or rather, showcase) a different personality than previously and began to distance away from calling his fanbase “Bros”, performing the Bro Fist and doing his intro as often and began to take a new approach in becoming more satirical and aggressive, as well as starting to hide his accent. As so this personality started fading away in late 2017 due to the backlash he got from the offensive jokes he made and YouTube’s Community Guidelines he adapted into using a slightly different personality (less aggressive, uses a different tone of voice but still satirical). Style of content The nature of PewDiePie’s video content has been described by various outlets as goofy, energetic, obnoxious and filled with profanity (however the profanity mostly stopped ever since the fall of 2017 due to YouTube’s Community Guidelines). However, many of the same outlets concede that PewDiePie’s content is genuine and unfiltered. Sarah Begley of Time said his clips contained “charismatic narration”. Chris Reed of The Wall St. Cheat Sheet said it contained “off-the-cuff running commentary that’s characterized by goofy jokes, profanity and loud outbursts.” Walker wrote PewDiePie’s “chosen mode of sharing his critique happens to be ribald entertainment, an unmediated stream of blurted jokes, startled yelps, goofy voices, politically incorrect comments and pretty much nonstop profanity.” Reed adds that these aspects of PewDiePie’s videos are what critics find most abrasive, but what fans love the most. PewDiePie resorts occasionally to gameplay, resulting in silent or emotional commentary; his playthrough of The Last of Us, it was detailed, left the usually vocal gamer speechless at the ending. In 2016, he examined his older videos and while noting the stylistic changes he had undergone, he expressed specific regret for his casual use of words like “gay” or “retarded” in a derogatory sense. In December 2016, Kotaku’s Patricia Hernandez wrote about his stylistic changes, explaining that “over the last year, the PewDiePie channel has also had an underlying friction, as Kjellberg slowly distances himself from many of the things that made him famous. He’s doing fewer Let’s Plays of horror games like Amnesia,” and adding, “the PewDiePie of 2016 can still be immature, sure, but … a defining aspect of recent PewDiePie videos is existential angst, as he describes the bleak reality of making content for a machine he cannot fully control or understand.” On the technical aspect of his videos, PewDiePie spoke about how his early videos would feature raw footage, although he later began to dedicate time to edit his videos. Personal life Kjellberg is originally from Sweden, but moved to Italy to live with his girlfriend, Marzia Bisognin. She is an Italian former YouTube personality, formerly known on the website as CutiePieMarzia, and later known as simply Marzia. The two were introduced to each other through a friend of Bisognin's in 2011, and after establishing an online friendship, Kjellberg flew to Italy to meet her. On 27 April 2018, Bisognin announced on Instagram that Kjellberg proposed to her while on a trip to Yokohama, Japan. Kjellberg and Marzia own two pet pugs named Edgar and Maya. The two shuffled between Sweden and Italy, before settling in Brighton, England. Kjellberg explained that the pair moved to the UK in July 2013 for preference to live close to the sea and for better Internet connectivity. Kjellberg says he enjoys living in Brighton, as he is able to live in general anonymity, adding that one of the reasons he has not moved to Los Angeles is, “Anytime I'm there, people are constantly patting you on the back, telling you how great you are. It fucks with your brain. I started YouTube because I was bored, not to become famous.” In June 2016, Kjellberg announced he had been evicted from his recording studio after his landlord confronted him for being too loud. Kjellberg has stated on his YouTube channel that he is an agnostic atheist. In wrestling Finishing moves * Bitch Lasagna (One-handed Electric Chair Driver, sometimes from the second rope) – 2018–present * Bro-cution (Electric Chair Driver) – FWE * PewDieDriver (Inside Leg-hook Fisherman Driver, sometimes from the top rope) – APEX * Bro Fist / Sister Fister ''(Right-handed Knockout Hook (FWE) / Superman Punch (APEX)) * ''You Pewds You Lose (Spinning Headlock Elbow Drop) – 2017–present Signature moves * Barrel Buster (Fireman’s Carry Double Knee Gutbuster) – 2011–2016; used rarely thereafter * Bob’s Spinning Power of Justice / Fidget Spinner (Corkscrew Senton Bomb) – 2011–2016; used rarely thereafter * Bro / Sister Knuckle Shuffle (Running Delayed Fist Drop, with theatrics, sometimes diving from the top rope) – 2015–present; parodied from John Cena * But Can You Do Thiiiiis?! (Matrix evasion) – 2017–present * Corner Elbow Smash * Dab on Dem Haters (Tilt-a-whirl Headscissors Takedown transitioned into a Neckscissors followed by a dab) – 2015–2018; used rarely thereafter * Discus Clothesline * Double High Knee from out of the corner, as a counter to an oncoming opponent * Dropkick, sometimes from the top rope * Elbro Drop (Diving Elbow Drop) * Fabulous Makeover (Running Bulldog transitioned into a Facebreaker Knee Smash) – 2011–2016; used rarely thereafter * Fear Amnesia (Running Facewash) – in tribute to the Amnesia series * Flapjack * Half Nelson dropped into a Neckbreaker * Hangman’s Neckbreaker * Multiple Suplex variations ** Belly-to-back ** Fisherman, sometimes as a release ** Gutwrench ** Side Belly-to-belly ** Vertical, sometimes while delaying * Notice Me Senpai (Bronco Buster, with theatrics) – 2012–2016; used rarely thereafter * PewDieCanrana (Hurricanrana) * Ridin’ Dirty (Rolling Thunder) * Rough Ryder ''(Jumping Leg Lariat) – adopted from Zack Ryder * Running Neck Snap to a seated or bent-over opponent * Sitout Hip Toss * Slingshot Crossbody * Spin-out Powerbomb, usually followed by the ''Bro Knuckle Shuffle * Suck My Fame-Ass-er / Assbreaker (Leg Drop Bulldog, sometimes from the top rope) * Sunset Flip Powerbomb * Tornado DDT * Wrecking Meatball (Cannonball or a Somersault Senton from the apron) Nicknames * “Pewds” * “PewDie” * “Poods” * “PooDiePie” * “Genius Pewds” * “Family Friendly Felix” * “Nice Guy PewDiePie” * “Meme Killer” * “Leader of the Bro Army / 9 Year Olds / SquadFam” * “The Swedish YouTube Sensation” * “The King of YouTube” * “The Kazoo Kid” * “The #1 Most Subscribed YouTuber” Entrance themes * “His Name is PewDiePie” by Roomie (APEX; July 26, 2013 – August 25, 2013 / YVW; May 11, 2014 – present) * “Radio” by Downstait (FWE; 2016 – present) * “Hey Bro” by CFO$ (APEX; December 1, 2018 – present) Championships and accomplishments Fiction Wrestling Entertainment YouTube Viral Wrestling * YouTube Viral World Championship1 (4 times) * YouTube Internet Championship (2 times) * YouTube Cyberspace Championship (1 time) * YouTube Worldwide Tag Team Championship2 (2 times) – with Cryaotic (1) and CinnamonToastKen (1) * King of YouTube (2013) * Internet Rumble (2012, 2016) * Triple Crown Champion (2 times) * Grand Slam Champion Trivia/Notes # ^''' During PewDiePie’s first two reigns, it was known as the YouTube Viral Championship. His third and fourth reigns were as YouTube Viral World Champion. # '''^ When PewDiePie first won the title, it was originally known as the YouTube Tag Team Championship while the second reign was as YouTube Worldwide Tag Team Champion. Category:Fictional Wrestlers Category:Male Wrestlers Category:ACW Wrestlers